Regalo de cumpleaños
by Miss Trafalgar
Summary: Kidd se olvida de hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños a Law y este decide conseguirlo por sí mismo.


Este es mi primer de todo. Primer one-shot, primer KiddxLaw, primera escenita de este estilo... primer de todo, xD. Así que se agradecen comentarios, consejos y críticas constructivas^^

**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece y no saco ningún beneficio económico.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la noche y Trafalgar Law salía del ascensor directo al piso de su… ¿amante? ¿Novio? A pesar de que llevaban meses teniendo encuentros sexuales, quedando a comer y saliendo algunas tardes y noches, por alguna razón Kidd se empeñaba en negar que tuvieran algún tipo de relación. Y él se divertía mucho sacándolo de quicio con el tema. Tal vez hoy también lo hiciera, pero mejor más tarde, no fuera a ser que se truncaran sus planes.

Llamó al timbre y un Eustass Kidd ataviado con un delantal con una palabra malsonante en el centro le abrió la puerta.

- Pasa – le dijo, mientras se volvía a la cocina

- ¿Eso es salsa boloñesa? ¿No es muy pesado para una cena? – preguntó mientras dejaba su abrigo en una silla a la vez que olfateaba el aire. Había que reconocer que Kidd tenía muy buena mano en la cocina, de lo que él se aprovechaba, ya que sus habilidades culinarias eran desastrosas (aunque esto nunca lo admitiría en público).

- Tendré que asegurarme de que alguna vez comas una comida decente, ¿no? – le dijo al hombre que estaba entrando en la cocina.

- Me sorprende que te preocupes por mí, Eustass-ya – le susurró Law al oído mientras le abrazaba desde atrás.

- Tsk. Ve a hacer algo útil y pon la mesa – le gruñó al moreno. Se sorprendió de que este le obedeciera sin soltar ninguno de sus comentarios, pero no le dio la menor importancia

* * *

La cena había transcurrido con normalidad. Habían charlado sobre las clases, lo imbéciles que podían llegar a ser los profesores, los alumnos y casi todo ser humano en general y haciendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre la basura que echaban en la televisión.

Acababan de fregar y colocar todo en su sitio cuando Kidd se abalanzó sobre Law, atrapándolo entre la pared y lo besó violentamente, a lo que este respondió con ganas. Pasados unos segundos, Law empujó a Kidd, apartándolo, y el pelirrojo le envió una fulminante mirada, exigiendo explicaciones.

- A la cama – le respondió.

Kidd sonrió. "_Así que le apetece jugar a la dominatrix_", pensó a la vez que levantaba ambas manos en señal de derrota y salía por la puerta con dirección a su cuarto. Debido a esto, no pudo ver la sonrisa maquiavélica que lucía un satisfecho Law ni el objeto que este cogía de su abrigo y guardaba en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

* * *

Al entrar en la habitación, vio que Kidd le esperaba tumbado en la cama, con la cabeza ligeramente elevada, apoyándola en el cabecero metálico de barrotes con las manos detrás, desnudo de cintura para arriba, con una sonrisa invitadora y un bulto que sobresalía de sus pantalones mucho más invitador.

- Me agradas la vista, Eustass-ya – le dijo mientras se quitaba la sudadera que llevaba. Gateó por entre las piernas de Kidd, sentándose en sus caderas y notando como su miembro respondía al notar el del pelirrojo. Se incorporó sobre él para besarlo al tiempo que, con una mano, agarraba las muñecas sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo. Kidd se dejó hacer y respondió al beso con ganas, ansiando entrar en esa boca y jugar con esa lengua que tanto le gustaba.

Perdido como estaba en sus sensaciones, no se fijó en el objeto que el moreno sacaba con su otra mano de sus pantalones y pasaba tras uno de los barrotes. Hasta que notó un contacto metálico alrededor de sus muñecas. Intentó separar sus muñecas y vio que no puedo. "_Maldición_". Inmediatamente, Law rompió el contacto labial y se le quedó mirando, a la espera de la reacción del pelirrojo

-¡Trafalgar! ¿¡Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo!? – le rugió.

- Esposarte.

- ¡De eso ya me he dado cuenta, idiota!

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que te olvidaste por completo de mi cumpleaños, he pensado en conseguirme yo mismo el regalo que me debes – le contestó, intentando adoptar una expresión inocente, en lo que fracasó por completo.

- Serás maldito – le contestó, mientras el moreno comenzaba a quitarle los pantalones y los bóxer y haciendo lo mismo con sus propia ropa – Te dije que te lo iba a compensar.

- Y por eso estamos aquí. Me alegra que hayas pillado la idea, Eustass-ya – le dijo mientras volvía a gatear sobre su cuerpo y a besarle suavemente por el cuello, subiendo hasta llegar al lóbulo. Esa noche iba a jugar, oh, sí. Aunque sabía que el pelirrojo se moría de ganas de follarle en ese mismo instante, le iba a hacer esperar. Solo un poquito.

Volvió a la desatendida boca de Kidd mientras con una mano le agarraba del pelo y la otra se paseaba haciendo suaves caricias por su torso, deteniéndose en uno de los pezones que pellizcó delicadamente, arrancándole un gruñido al pelirrojo. Con el movimiento de su cuerpo y estando tumbado uno encima el otro, no pudo evitar aumentar su excitación al roce de ambos miembros.

A regañadientes, se separó de Kidd ante la falta de aire.

- Déjate de jueguecitos y vamos a follar – le instó el hombre maniatado con una mirada que habría hecho que una persona normal obedeciera sin rechistar.

- Mmm… no, creo que todavía no – le sonrió el moreno, mientras se deslizaba por su torso, besando la piel pálida que encontraba a su paso, hasta acabar arrodillado entre las piernas de Eustass Kidd.

Se relamió los labios al igual que haría un niño al que le acaban de comprar una piruleta muy apetecible. El miembro de Kidd estaba casi erecto al completo y lo que le faltaba lo completó al simple contacto con la lengua de Law. Sin tocarlo, lo lamió desde la base hasta la punta para luego bordearlo en círculos, arrancándole los primeros gemidos a Kidd. Sin dejar de mirar la expresión del pelirrojo, se introdujo su polla en la boca, primero solo hasta la mitad, haciendo una leve presión con los labios mientras su lengua lo recorría, hambrienta, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel, entrando y saliendo, tragando todo lo que podía, para no dejar ni un rincón sin saborear. La imagen que veía desde su posición, con un Kidd estremeciéndose y soltando varios gemidos, no hizo sino excitarlo aún más.

Se sacó su miembro de la boca y se le quedó mirando.

- Quiero metértela. Ya. – le instó el pelirrojo.

Sonriendo, Law se arrastró por su cuerpo y acercó dos dedos a la boca de Kidd. Este los lamió apasionadamente, como si en realidad no fueran los dedos del moreno, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual con los ojos grises que le miraban llenos de deseo y lujuria. Law sacó los dedos y se colocó frente a Kidd, a la altura de su entrepierna.

Sin dejar de mirarle apasionadamente, metió uno de sus dedos humedecidos en su entrada. Tras moverlo un poco, introdujo el segundo y comenzó a moverlos. Soltó un fuerte gemido en cuanto encontró su próstata. Volvió a golpear con los dedos el mismo lugar, gimiendo, estremeciéndose y clavando las uñas de su mano libre en el torso de Kidd.

- ¡Tú, cabrón! – le gritó Kidd, a lo que el moreno soltó una suave risa, sabiendo lo mucho que le excitaba a Kidd escucharle gemir – ¡Ni se te ocurra masturbarte delante mío! ¡Termina ya con tus estúpidos jueguecitos y métetela de una puta…!

Kidd se calló en seco en cuanto notó que el moreno se acababa de sentar por completo en su polla.

- ¿Decías, Eustass-ya? – le preguntó Law, mientras se incorporaba sobre el cuerpo de Kidd, en busca de sus labios, agarrando con una mano el pelo de Kidd y dejando suficiente espacio para que este pudiera marcar el ritmo.

- Serás cabr… - comenzó Kidd pero se cortó en cuanto su boca fue invadida. Devoró esos labios, saboreando su propio sabor en la boca del moreno y comenzando, por fin, con las embestidas que tanto tiempo llevaba aguantando, sintiendo esa estrechez que siempre se encontraba en Law y viendo como el moreno se separaba de él, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello, incapaz de aguantar los gemidos una vez que la polla de Kidd encontró su próstata. Notando que le faltaba poco, con su otra mano Law buscó su propio miembro, masturbándose mientras se perdía en las embestidas de Kidd, hasta que finalmente se vació entre el abdomen de ambos y sintiendo como Kidd terminaba dentro suyo, perdiéndose ambos en los espasmos que recorrían sus cuerpos.

Se quedaron así, unidos, Law apoyado contra el grueso cuello de Kidd, notando como este movía su barbilla entre su pelo, en un intento de acariciarlo, mientras sus ritmos cardíacos empezaban a recuperar su frecuencia normal. Finalmente, Kidd rompió el silencio:

- ¿Vas a soltarme ya? – le preguntó.

- Por supuesto – le respondió el moreno. A fin de cuentas, sin las caricias de Kidd por su espalda y su pelo la noche quedaría incompleta.


End file.
